


遇见30岁的我

by Lucius_L



Category: Kill Your Darlings - Fandom, 杀死汝爱
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucius_L/pseuds/Lucius_L
Summary: -一个没什么剧情的pwp-3p注意！！！3p注意！！！3p注意！！！-含有浣肠描写注意！！！！-ooc注意-有参考lof@阡陌花开太太的科普文章





	遇见30岁的我

———————  
莫拉姆斯五重奏的声音。（注1）

它对Allen来说几乎是烙刻在灵魂里的旋律。

以至于他尚且没能明白自己为什么会在这个熟悉又陌生的地方，就被那音乐声引着走上了那条烂熟于心而又在梦境中反复出现的道路。

他近乎粗鲁地推开了那扇门——又也许他只是脑海一片空白，什么也无法进入他的思维。

Lucien总是这样。虚掩着门，留下一条缝隙，似乎是诱惑你往那里面去一探究竟，而你若说他绝情地关上了门，那一条缝便是藕断丝连。

房间里的两个人都看向了他。

那是两个少年——他瞥见一眼那个黑色卷发、戴着老土的黑框眼镜的男孩子，他立刻了解到那是自己——18岁的自己，愚昧无知如同一片该死的白纸而毫无价值的自己。

他的视线几乎只是在“自己”的身上掠过一瞬，就被另一位少年捕获了。

他仍愿用“少年”来形容19岁的Lucien。他皮肤白皙，金色的软软的头发胡乱地搭在额前，有一双蓝灰色的美丽的眼睛。他的面容说不上典型的英俊，而时时刻刻充满了颓废和忧郁的美。

他曾把Lucien比作天使，餐风饮露而超脱物外（注2），他是最初的一道光，是他的贝雅特丽奇和阿芙洛狄忒。（注3）

他不像是31岁时那样，散发着熟透的迷人芬芳，举手投足间仿佛都流转着绵绵的情意；19岁的Lucien是一朵未开的玫瑰，花蕊尚且躲藏在重重花瓣之间待人探寻。那是不同的美，可相同地令人陶醉。

他看得入了迷。

两个少年亲密地依偎着，可谁也没有感到什么不妥，他们对视了一眼——近乎鼻尖碰到鼻尖。

年轻的Ginsberg站起来把唱针从黑胶唱片上移开，优美的音乐一下子消失了。

“你找Allen吗？”Lucien问，带着几分漫不经心地，他或许以为这是Allen的什么亲戚吧，鉴于他们的轮廓如此相像。他并不忧虑什么，在他看来并没有什么值得掩藏的，他沉湎于今日的喜悦和短暂的欢愉，而并不考虑明天或是更远的未来——这是31岁的Lucien仍然透露而又细微改变了的部分。

“终于……荒漠中走来一片绿洲。”（注4）他低声说道。这一刻他如同一个跋涉12年的旅人，终于满身疲倦地归家。

Lucien和Allen——年轻的那个，当然，又一次交换了眼神。

“你是谁？”年轻的Allen问道——他从那熟悉的五官上窥见端倪，可猜想过于惊世骇俗而毫无逻辑可言；他同时感觉到这个人甚至不加掩饰的对Lucien的狂热——他们此前甚至从未见过！某种嫉妒使他偏离了真相，而他小心翼翼掩饰着的秘密也将被揭晓。

他告诉他们他是30岁的Allen。Lucien于是让他坐在了壁炉边，“好让他把那湿乎乎的气息烤干”（注5）。

他们喝了几杯酒，Lucien很爱的意大利干红（注6）。

也许他们抽了叶子（大麻），可后来发生的事情占据了Allen全部的记忆。

他们醉了，醉得很厉害——或者说，18岁和30岁的Allen不约而同地装作醉得很厉害。

Lucien大笑着嘲讽Allen“这么多年酒量毫无长进”，于是两个黑色卷发的人就醉醺醺地、毫不掩饰地直勾勾盯着他看。

十几岁的两个青年谁也没有问起10年后的事情，他们也不去讨论这个看起来并不显老的男人究竟是不是真的穿越了时空。

他们寻欢作乐，大杯地喝酒，被呛到的时候干脆就把剩下的酒液往旁边人的身上泼。馥郁的红酒香味弥漫在屋子里、让人平生几分醉意。他们高声朗诵兰波的诗句——

「这一片青蓝和荒诞、以及白日之火，辉映下的缓慢节奏，转眼被染了颜色——」

「橙红的爱的霉斑在发酵、在发苦，比酒精更强烈，比竖琴更辽阔。」（注7）

装醉的人们隔着迷离的醉眼让那目光在少年美丽的侧脸、修长的脖颈和纤细的手腕流连。而他却像是美丽的石雕一样，顾盼生辉却不解风情，权把那些脉脉含情当作了随处可见的石砾——

又或许这确实是Lucien吧，对这些爱慕的目光习以为常。爱恨全都由你，可他却袖手一边，若你没有忍住塞壬的诱惑，跌入了爱欲的泥沼，他还要坐在岸边大声嘲笑。

Lucien也觉得热起来了，他脱掉了上衣，只穿着一件薄薄的白背心。天知道哥伦比亚大学有多少宅男都这么穿，可谁也不能像Lucien一样，那件愚蠢的衣服在他身上也奇怪地显得情色。

他的手臂在昏暗的室内显出漂亮的象牙白色，煤油灯光给那上面镀上一层橙色。

他还在兴奋地说些什么，可Allen——他们都却觉得仿佛真的醉了，那些词句愈来愈远，空余着那种带着哭音的音色萦回耳边，宛如高潮迭起的呻吟。

不知道是谁先开始的——大约是年长的那位。他吻了那张不停开合的嘴——含着唇瓣细细吸吮，舔过每一处的唇纹，还有因为春季到来而显得干燥的细微干皮。

他接着把舌头侵略进他的口腔，舔过洁白的牙齿，卷着对方的舌暧昧地摩擦，迫使并不主动的Lucien跟随他的节奏。

而Lucien——那双漂亮的蓝眼里只有一瞬的惊讶，他随后就像是料到一般享受起来。美神从来不吝于施舍一点奖励给追随者——只要不越过他的底线。

随后是愣了一下的年轻的Allen。他也挪到了Lucien另一侧，拉下了他的裤链。他隔着内裤摩挲他的性器——能感觉到那物件在一层棉布下面轻轻跳动。

“哈……”漫长的接吻过去后，Lucien发出了一声宛若叹息的呻吟。一点点唾液从他嘴角溢出来，被与他接吻的男人又一次舔去。

不过是一个吻，甚至连内裤都还没有脱去，他的眼角已然泛起了红，仿佛是受了什么委屈；他想要说些什么——大约是什么刻薄话，可这男人深知他的脾性，没等他喘匀了气息，就继续和他接吻——

这一次他隔着那层衣料揉搓着他的乳头，粗糙的织物让那本应该是装饰的部位一阵阵战栗。又或许是因为另一个人隔着布料传来的体温。

“嗯……”而另一个人也变本加厉了。他把手伸进了他的内裤，把那层棉布撑成奇怪的形状，手指玩弄着敏感的性器，在冠状沟那里来回摩擦，却故意不脱掉那显得过于狭窄的内裤。

Lucien从接吻的缝隙里溢出一两声鼻腔发出的哼声。

他能感受到成年男人身上淡淡的沉木香水味，从对方散发着惊人热量的身体传来。也许是该死的酒精，也许是可恶的香水，他感觉他开始头晕脑胀了，那些什么无谓的底线被暂时忘在脑后。

Allen终于大发慈悲地脱下了他的内裤——不算完全、他只是把那早已勃起的阴茎释放了出来。他毫不犹豫地含住了那泛着红色的龟头——他不把这当成什么苦差事，相反的，这是奖赏——

即使在少年最荒淫的臆想里也不过就是这样了，服侍他的美神，他的缪斯，他所有的欲望和梦想，让他登上极乐。

温热的口腔让Lucien发出了按耐不住的喘息。年长的一位终于放过了他的嘴唇——它们已经因为接吻而泛着色情的红色了，他转而隔着背心吸吮着他的乳头，恶意地打湿白的布料，让粉红色的部位充血发胀，隔着湿乎乎半透明的面料显现出来。

Lucien却没从终于恢复了自由的、一向刻薄的嘴里说出什么拒绝。他把手指插进自己熟知的、正津津有味吸吮着他的性器的Allen头发里，轻轻拨弄那些卷发，仿佛是对他的鼓励。

“嗯哈……更深一点……”他呓语似的说道，几乎是从喉咙里发出的声音，哭腔更加明显——有一瞬间Allen真以为他是哭了出来。

四只手在他身上胡乱摸索着，伸进他的衣服里，撩起下摆来，把它推到胸口；他的裤子被脱的更低，摇摇欲坠地挂在他脚踝——倒是Lucien自己，不耐烦地一脚把它踹开。

他们的手掌触感十分不同——18岁的他手要更细腻一些，只是写字握笔的地方磨出了老茧；而三十岁的他手的质感粗糙很多——他甚至感觉得到一道疤痕横亘他的掌心。（注8）

而男人在恶意用那些老茧和疤痕玩弄他每一个敏感的地带。他对这具身体似乎过于熟知了，青涩未经开发的躯体违背主人的意志——又或许并未违背——不停地战栗着。

Lucien表情显得十分坦荡——尽管他精灵一样的耳朵尖泛起了粉红色，可脸上居然并没有什么太过羞涩的表情。他诚实地展现自己的感受，被吻的发红的嘴微微张开，发出愉悦的喘息。

他像是个处子，像是修道院的圣女，像是献给神明的祭品。

而Allen——两个Allen，就如同朝拜的信徒，以一种近乎崇敬的态度探索着他身体的每一处。他的脖颈，他的锁骨，他的苍白的胸口，微微突出的肋骨，腋窝，大腿的内侧，小腿，甚至每根脚趾。

他不禁不合时宜地想起了David——是他调教出这样一位尤物吗？虽然他很确信那个老男人也还在“排着队”。（注9）

他们用手指触摸，用嘴唇亲吻，用所能想到的所有感官去体验。

而这给Lucien带来了莫大的欢愉。他的呼吸愈发急促起来，暂时离开了Allen口腔的阴茎在空气中发着抖。

他们唯独避开了他的后穴——或者说肛门，就好像那一点点半挂在大腿上的布料能挡得住什么一样。他们都知道Lucien所谓的“底线”，尽管它现在形同虚设，可他们还暂时不想惊动这敏锐的妖精，好降低他的警惕性。

Lucien颤抖着手握上了自己的性器。那些分泌物把它弄的滑溜溜的，让他的上下撸动毫无阻力。他盯着天花板，眼神放空，肆意玩弄着自己的阴茎，仿佛那是什么新奇的物件。

他没用太长时间就觉得快感累积的让他几乎无法负担。像是感觉到了什么，他的信徒之一又一次接过了他的工作——把那可怜的流着水的阴茎含进了嘴里，这次可并非浅尝辄止了——他让那大家伙深入喉咙，强忍着干呕来了两次抽插。

Lucien抓着他的头发射了。

“……啊！”他叫出了声，声音并不很高，可里面带着些婉转的意味。

一滴泪水从他满溢着液体的眼角流下来，顺着脸颊滴落在锁骨上，被另一人舔去了。

而年轻些的Allen从他两腿间抬起了头——一道白色的液体顺着他嘴角流下来，他喉结上下颤动——咽下了剩余的精液。

Allen觉得裤子过于紧绷了——他早感觉阴茎在裆部蓄势待发，硬成一团。他用满含欲望的眼神看着年长的“前辈”，似乎是等待他发号施令——

而三十岁的他实现却停在了Allen嘴角溢出来的那一点精液——他吻上了“自己”的嘴角，像是舔舐什么圣水一样舔去了那些液体。

他们心照不宣地把Lucien的衣服扒了个干净。其实本来他也只剩下一件被卷起来的背心和胡乱挂在腿上的底裤了。

他还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，浑身都软着，不想动一下。

他的骨肉匀亭，皮肤泛着淡淡的粉红色、从几乎透明的皮肤下面透出来。Lucien不爱运动，虽然疯起来颇有几分不顾一切，他身上并没有时下青少年们常有的肌肉，薄薄的一层脂肪覆在骨骼上，勾勒出美好的曲线。而他也非常瘦——锁骨和肋条看上去像是一道囚禁住他灵魂的枷锁。

30岁的男人不禁想起了Hal Chase，又或者Peter Orlovsky（注10），他的情人们——当见证了真正的宝物的熠熠生辉之后，那些庸俗的花朵变得不可忍耐起来。赝品终究只是赝品，就连与Lu相似的金发都显得廉价。

“我们要先把他洗干净。”年长些的Allen终于说道——在着迷地欣赏了赤裸的少年一会之后。

于是他们把Lucien抱到了浴室——这位年轻的缪斯纵容着他的信徒们，又或者是纯洁的羔羊还尚且没能察觉他们的险恶用心。

Allen把他放在浴缸里，迷恋地抚摸着他的身体——于是Lucien从喉咙里发出了猫一般的呼噜声、听起来颇为享受。而他半软的阴茎在透明的水面下吸引着Allen的目光——他的体毛不重，是金色的，掩藏不住他的羞涩的性器和阴囊。

Lucien只顾着享受Allen的服侍，还故意凑近他的脸，维持一个暧昧的距离，把湿淋淋的手臂搭在他脖颈上，简直是刻意的勾引。

他暂时还没有注意到年长的Allen去了哪里。直到他拿着什么走了进来。

他们强势地把Lucien按在浴缸里——起初他并未意识到什么不妥，直到一只手摸上了他的肛门。

“你们要干什么？”他有点惊慌地叫着、努力地挣扎，可他的抵抗在两个男人的钳制下显得十分无力。他以为他只要表达出拒绝的态度他们就会停下来，可这一次事情没有按照他所预料的发展——

那根手指坚定地按摩着那里尚未有人触及的紧张的肌肉，不断的耐心的按压让它们违背主人意志地渐渐柔软下来。

“不……不要……放开我……”Lucien总是这样，当他意识到某个方案行不通，就会立刻“识时务”地转向另一条路径。

他看上去快要哭了，泪盈于睫，雾蓝色的眼睛里全是水光。他的脸上充满着惊惶——可Allen却看到了他沉迷于性爱的迷醉和恐惧。

“别害怕……”男孩亲吻了他的眼睛，可手上的动作却没有停。他安抚着自己的爱人，为他的恐慌而感到难过，可身体里某个隐秘的地方却萌生了亵渎神明和梦想的无上快感。

看到天堂的同时，撒旦也在向他招手。

年长的男人则要粗鲁一些，他讽刺地称Lucien是个“会看眼色的婊子”，用手肆意地揉捏着他的臀部，把玩他的阴茎——带给他源源不断的快感，以至于他没法否定他说的话，只能无助地摇着头，承受过多的性欲。

某种管子插进了那个狭窄的洞——Lucien迷茫地想着自己的宿舍究竟哪里来的这样的东西——温度过高的液体源源不断地灌进了他的身体里，填满每一道褶皱；他觉得自己要烫坏了，他眼睛失焦地尖叫着——他以为是尖叫，事实上那近似于呓语。他更剧烈地挣扎，可Allen握住他手腕的力道像是一道铁钳。他的指尖无力地在浴盆边缘抠动，想要抓住什么，却因为缺乏摩擦力而徒劳无功。

“……不……不行了……我……嗯……救命……”他胡乱地说着什么，想要排泄的欲望正从每个敏感的神经末梢直传到大脑皮层。大颗大颗的泪水终于流了下来，可这并不能阻止那些过量的液体以一种无法抗拒的速度灌进他柔软的身体。

男人们仍然没有放过他身体的其他部位。他半跪在浴缸里，一只脚被人往后拉，他舔着他的每一个脚趾，然后是脚背，粘滑的液体让他感觉十分难受——他无法界定难受和快乐之间的界限了——一只手徘徊在他下腹和阴茎，它随意地摸索着，撩拨着他的神经，却不愿意给他一个痛快。

漫长的灌注终于结束了，Lucien觉得自己甚至像个怀孕的妓女，迫于生计却不得不带着那个幼小的生命接待粗鲁的客人，这种联想让他恶心，却又在隐秘的内心感到刺激。

他是真的哭出来了。他哀叫着请求男人们把他放在马桶上，可是他得到的回答是Allen拔起了浴缸的塞子。那些已经发凉的水流了下去。于是他的哀求变成了咒骂，最后低了下去，空余隐忍的呻吟。

Lucien感觉腹部在下坠，那些他认为把他下腹都撑的鼓胀的液体正迫不及待地要离开他的身体。他身上游走着的手掌让他感觉正被好几个人一同强奸。他们不停地和他接吻，他甚至开始觉得口腔黏膜失去了水分，被粗粝的舌头舔的发疼。

他无法忍耐下去了——他失禁了。

浑浊肮脏的液体从被他认为是污秽的直肠和肛门流了出来，他拼命地夹紧双腿想要阻止这一切，可都是徒劳。他崩溃地哭了，Lucien彻底被欲望捕获了。伦理道德全被抛之脑后，所谓的底线早已被完全击穿，他成了Allen Ginsberg的婊子——至少在这个瞬间。

那些污物的味道不好闻，可两个Allen都不在意。他们仍然陶醉地和Lucien不停地激吻，用花洒冲干净他被弄脏的漂亮皮肤，不知轻重地在上面留下吻痕和红色的指印。

接下来他们又这样做了第二次。这次流出的水几乎是干净的了。而Lucien几乎失去了意识——他不知什么时候射了第二次，性器软软地搭在两腿之间、龟头红肿着，白色的液体淅淅沥沥地从口上流下来。他的舌头搭在唇边、若隐若现，年轻的Allen一个冲动把阴茎捅进了他湿热的口腔——被柔软又高热的腔壁包裹的感觉让他爽的头皮发麻，已经坚硬了好长时间得不到释放的阴茎顿时有了射精的欲望。

Lucien发出了可怜的呜咽声，却乖乖地吞吐着巨大的东西，甚至没让牙齿蹭到它。

Allen甚至没能撑到深喉——他只是看着Lucien意乱情迷、眼角泛红的脸，就忍不住把精液一股脑地射在了这妖精的嘴里。

那是Lucien，这已经可以构成他射精的理由。

而30岁的Allen则努力地按压着Lu的穴口，那里的肌肉已经很放松了。他的动作有些急躁，胯间高高竖起的性器催促着他的动作，他把两根手指伸进了那个小洞摸索着。

Lucien发出了拉长调子的叹息，像是吟诵古典诗词的开场语。他忽然开始迷醉于被人玩弄直肠的快感，细微的末梢神经忠实地传递着每一分快感，比笑气和毒品更让他获得快慰和失去理智。

他的内壁在有规律地夹紧和放松——这个小荡妇，已经无师自通地学会了如何取悦自己。当他的指尖终于触碰到了Lucien的前列腺时后者又一次哭叫起来，可之前的快感已经耗费了他大量的体力，以至于那叫声甚至有点有气无力，他的阴茎第三次地颤颤巍巍地站了起来。

他大概已经没什么可以射的了，不断的被迫勃起让高潮也变成了一件折磨的事情。

Lucien呻吟着，终于被一根灼热的东西捅进了柔软的内部。漫长的扩张让他同时感到解脱和抗拒。他咒骂着Allen，30岁的那个，“你……和David一样……该死的……下流的……恶心的……鸡奸者。”

可他并不在意，只是迷恋地亲吻着他不明显的耳垂，叫他：“兰波……”（注11）

Lucien寄希望于年轻的、他更熟悉的Allen，向他投出求救的湿漉漉的眼神。而后者令他失望了，避开了他的视线，抚摸着他的锁骨、舔吻他的乳头。

他此前从不知道这种变态的行为能带来这样毁灭性的快感。他哀叫着，被大力的挺动操的失神。

Allen仍然叫他“兰波”。他不由得用已经沙哑的哭腔断续地问道：“……那么……你爱我的肉体……还是我的……灵魂？”（注12）

“你的一切。”Allen着迷地舔吻着他的颈窝，Lecien是他最初的梦想，一生的追求和唯一的执念，尽管他后来和形形色色的美人上过床，但唯有Lucien、让他总是挂碍心头难以忘怀。“……当你的肉体尚在世上，我要通过征服你的肉体，”他猛地挺动，直直撞在前列腺上，“……征服你的灵魂。而你的灵魂永远活在我的身体内部。”

当他终于射在了Lucien身体里时，等待已久的另一个Allen迫不及待地接过了少年。他们没有改变三个人的体位，直接让Lucien坐在了年轻人的身上。

Lucien的双手撑在Allen的胸口，主动地上下撑动着。他丢弃了某些不足道的廉耻和矜持——沉醉于性爱之中。

Allen着迷地看着他因为洗澡和出汗打湿的刘海、乱糟糟地粘在他脸上，迷离的蓝色眼睛深情的望着他。他的手腕如此纤细，Allen甚至害怕他用力过猛会把它们折断。

「他是在自杀，发光、闪耀、死去，这傲慢的Lucien。他在他的永恒之中，一只体会过千百种箴言真意的鸟儿……一个中产阶级新闻界的Huncke，一个兰波，一个Don Birman，一个死亡天使。」（注13）

不合时宜的句子闯进他的脑海，他又一次细密地吻过他的唇角。

Lucien的内部湿热，还残留着“自己的”精液，那些液体被推出来，在入口处打成了泡沫。Allen觉得他仿佛看到了天堂。

他们肆意玩弄着Lucien，让他呜咽着求饶，心甘情愿地承认他是个下贱的娼妓，只喜欢男人的阴茎；又或者他是个妖精，就如他们猜测的那样，只需要精液就够维持生命。

 

Allen醒来的时候眼前一片模糊。他努力地在手指能触及的地方摸索，却只触碰到了冰冷的木地板和粗糙的地毯。

他半坐起身来。尚且没有理清一团糟的思绪，昨天的酒和大麻叶让他的头疼得像是被马踢了一脚。他终于在矮茶几上、酒瓶的旁边找到了眼镜。

他低头看——他浑身赤裸，腿上搭着一条驼色的毛毯，两腿间全是黏腻的白色液体，它们也粘在地毯上、蔓延到木地板的缝里。

没有什么30岁的他自己。昨夜的混乱像是一场幻梦。

Lucien的门依然虚掩着，清晨的风透进来，Allen打了个寒战。

而他本人躺在Allen身边，依然沉睡着，眼睛下面的红痕像是他们作夜彻夜狂欢。他身上搭着那条毯子的另外一半，他的睡姿比Allen收敛很多，整个人缩在毯子里，柔软的金色头发搭在毛毯边缘。

Allen没忍住去揉弄那些金发——就像昨天他射在Lucien嘴里时候做的那样。

他的动作把Lu惊醒了——他不高兴地往毯子里继续缩去，试图躲开那扰人清梦的手。可Allen却不依不舍——

于是Lucien醒了过来。

他推开Allen的手，打着呵欠站了起来。毯子从他身上滑下去，他也一丝不挂，白皙美好的身体毫不避讳地展现在Allen面前。

他毫不在意地在Allen面前穿起了衣服。

那一定是昨夜的春梦吧。Allen既庆幸又失落地想着，却看到Lucien后腰上那个新鲜的吻痕。

—————END—————  
注1:莫拉姆斯五重奏是他们两个结识的时候Lucien放的音乐，Allen走进他房间问“莫拉姆斯？”也是《杀死汝爱》名场面  
注2:比做天使、餐风饮露是Allen自己在采访里形容Lu的  
注3:第一道光介喻上帝，贝雅特丽奇是但丁的初恋和缪斯，阿芙洛狄忒是希腊神话的美神  
注4:《杀死汝爱》名台词。第一次见面Lu对Allen说的，含义大概是“你终于出现了”，这里30岁的Allen说这句话的意思是“我终于回来了”  
注5:Lu嘲讽Allen，意思是他“湿了”，对他有欲念（Lu就是故意勾引的小坏蛋啦hhh  
注6:意大利干红：《杀死汝爱》第一次见面，Lu问Allen“来一杯可恶的意大利干红怎么样？”  
注7:来自兰波《醉舟》  
注8:这里隐喻《杀死汝爱》中著名的划破手掌相对的镜头，但是那实际上是Allen磕high了之后的幻想。但这篇的pwp本来就介于幻想和现实之间，所以我自己不太觉得是bug啦  
注9:“排着队”的形容是《杀死汝爱》里威廉向Allen描述David对Lu的追求时候说的  
注10:Hal Chase是Lu入狱以后加入他们的一个和Lu长得有点像的边缘人物，Peter Orlovsky是Allen后来的情人，Allen30岁的时候他们早就认识了  
注11:这里兰波有双重意，Lu非常崇拜兰波，他的粉丝团也经常称他为“兰波”；30岁的Allen比Lu大11岁，而和兰波发生了关系的魏尔伦比他大10岁，大概是暗喻“你就像兰波一样和一个老男人上了床”这样  
注12:爱肉体还是爱灵魂，《心之全蚀》里兰波问魏尔伦的话。（btw魏尔伦回答爱肉体）  
注13:其实是Jack描述Lu的一段话


End file.
